1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle security systems, and more particularly to audio indications issued by a vehicle security system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Vehicle security systems use a siren or horn to provide feedback to a user. Typically, the siren or horn of a vehicle security system emits a short “chirp” to indicate that it has received a signal from a remote control and is armed, disarmed, etc.
The vehicle security system comprises a security module 101 comprising a siren output 102. The siren output 102 has two states, on and off. The siren output 102 is received by a tone generator 103 within a siren module 104. The tone generator is coupled to a speaker 105 for emitting the chirp. Because the siren output 102 is limited to on and off, the aural capabilities of the vehicle security system are limited.
Therefore, a need exists for a modulated siren output.